Diabetes is a common cause of kidney disease, blindness among adults under the age of 65, and limb amputation. The effects of diabetes can be greatly reduced, if not eliminated all together, with proper monitoring of blood glucose. Many glucose monitors in use today require that a person be pricked with a sharp object in order to draw a small amount of blood to test for glucose levels. This process of measuring blood is often painful and uncomfortable. Although minimally and non-invasive blood glucose systems are being developed, they generally suffer from signal processing challenges affecting accuracy. One common challenge of minimally invasive glucose monitoring systems is referred to as drift. Drift generally occurs during the first few hours or days that a minimally invasive monitor's probe is inserted in the body and may cause inaccuracies.